


Hotel Rooms and Gorgeous Views

by DaebakForDays



Category: GOT7
Genre: All smut, Bottom!Bambam, Hotel Room Sex, Jackson wang - Freeform, Kind of fluffy, M/M, MarkJin if you squint real hard, Slight food play but not really at all, Smut, bambam - Freeform, jackbam, not really - Freeform, top!jackson, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaebakForDays/pseuds/DaebakForDays
Summary: Ever since jackbam revealed they share a hotel room I can't help but imagine on one of their tours Bambam comments on their view and later Jackson fucks Bambam against the glass until he's flushed pink and his plump lips are parted in constant screams of "Jackson hyung" and once he cums all over the window Jackson would whisper in his ear that he likes this view better than the skyline. -Jackbam anon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackBam anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JackBam+anon).



> I hope you like this JackBam anon!!! <3 tell me what you think!

Jackson threw his bag on the bed and started to scroll through his phone lazily before they had to go out again.  
“Yah Jackson, the view is gorgeous!” BamBam looked out of the large window in awe at the beautiful skyline. Jackson just looked up and smiled, “Yeah, it is. Now get ready Jaebum will be in here soon I bet. We have a long night ahead of us!” BamBam just smiled and changed into different clothes getting ready for the night.

“Jackson, BamBam, let’s go. We leave in ten and your asses better be in the lobby.” Jaebum stuck his head in briefly before heading back out.

“Well, that’s that. Let’s go Bammie.” Jackson wrapped his arm around BamBam and watched out the window with him for a moment taking in the beauty as well. They walked out to the lobby Jackson’s arm still draped over BamBam to see most of the members.

“Hyung, where’s Jinyoung?” Jackson spoke to Jaebum thinking he may know.  
“Being a diva as per usual. Can we just leave him?” A deep voice said behind him followed by a slight chuckle. Jackson turned to see Mark holding his bag acting as if he was ready to leave right then.

“We aren’t leaving him as much as I want to right now.” Jaebum ran up the stairs angry on the way to Jinyoung’s room and returned a few minutes later with a flustered and shirt unbuttoned Jinyoung being drug behind him.

“Yah Yah YAH JAEBUM! MY SHIRT!” Jinyoung’s hands were shaking as he tried to hide his exposed pale torso. He gave everyone glares and rushed out the doors and into the van leaving everyone laughing.

The car rides were short and they varied by place. Practicing, photos, recording, studio time, it was all so much. Days like these really put stress and tiredness on the boys. It was around 2am before they reached home, and even then they hadn’t eaten for the night.  
“Hyung are you not eating?” BamBam said muffled around his food. Jackson was laying down looking up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. “Ani. It is bad to eat after 6pm so I can just wait until tomorrow.” BamBam looked at him sadly and proceeded to crawl on his bed straddling over him. “You really should eat Hyung..” The younger pulled a strawberry off of the bedside table and traced it around Jackson’s lips letting the condensation leave wet streaks on them. BamBam put the strawberry half in his mouth and bent down waiting for the older to bite into it. To his satisfaction, he did. Jackson leaned up a little and bit into the strawberry letting his still wet lips graze over BamBam’s.  
“Good. Now eat since you’ve already taken a bite.” BamBam winked at Jackson trying to hide his obvious nervousness and went to watch out of the window again. Jackson would be lying if he didn’t say BamBam looked to regal in front of that skyline. With his black silk shirt only buttoned halfway and his black joggers to match. Jackson licked his lips at the way the joggers and shirt hugged all the right parts of BamBam. And fuck did he want him.  
BamBam heard nothing until he felt Jackson’s breath lightly on his neck and the warmth of his body being so close. “You really like the view don’t you?”  
“Mm”  
“Here, let me make it better for you.” Jackson shoved BamBam letting his hands slam against the glass already causing condensation from the warmth of his hands on the cold window. “Hyung” BamBam whined already needy for Jackson’s touch. It had been too long since they were able to be alone together and BamBam felt so needy. Jackson was in no mood to not give BamBam just what he wanted. He was always a sucker for the younger. Wishing to please him in every way.

“Bam-ah… What do you want? Tell Hyung what you want right now.” Jackson gripped the back of the younger’s hair and pulled his head back exposing his neck. The older started to bite and suck down it making BamBam stutter his words. “I… I-want you.. P-p-please hyung.. I’ve waited so long..” Jackson smirked against the younger’s skin and bit down gently again before slowly undressing BamBam and grazing his hands over every part of his body like the older would die if he didn’t. Jackson let his hands glide over the small goose bumps starting to form on his thighs as he ran his hand up them.

When he stopped directly above the younger’s dick, BamBam whined audibly.  
“What, Bam? You have yet to tell me what it is _exactly _that you want?” The younger bucked his hips upwards causing contact with Jackson’s hand on his aching cock. “Touch me, lick me, suck me, fuck me, I want anything. Just give it to me, Jackson-Hyung..” BamBam placed his forehead on the wall and perked his ass out waiting for some kind of touch. But the first thing he felt were hands on his ass. Massaging and pulling apart the muscle and squeezing hard. The next thing he felt made his knees weak causing him to almost fall into the window. The feeling of Jackson’s tongue on and around his hole made a million things surge through his body. He felt the moans slide up from his gut and right out of his mouth in the same motion as the tongue he could feel. His breath fogged the window creating small dots of wetness and condensation, the cool window making his hot body feel twice as good as it should.__  
Jackson continued to dip his tongue in and out of BamBam moaning along with him while he stroked himself softly.

“Jackson Hyung!! Ah your mouth feels so good…” The younger was moaning out and started to moan louder when jackson inserted two fingers around his tongue. He worked them in and out lathering everything with spit as he did. All that was heard were wet noises and moans coming from the two. Nothing else needed to be said, and they were more than content with the noises being heard.

Once Jackson had worked BamBam out fully he got up slowly leaving kisses up the youngers and and back before his dick was aligned at the smaller boy’s entrance. He let the tip slowly rub around BamBam making him gape for more. The younger quickly pushed down onto Jackson when the opportunity seemed fit and moans out loud enough for the neighbours to hear. His moans only got louder as Jackson started to push into him harder and harder. Speeding up and slowing back down just to hear BamBam whine more. The younger’s cheek and lips pushed against the window letting a small amount of drool slide down the glass.

The scene was gorgeous. Moonlit night casting a pale glow on both boys making their sweat glisten and hot breath show. The completely foggy window with hand print and face prints. Hand buried in hair, skin slapping against skin, and breathy moans creating the most sensual and lustful mood.

Jackson started to thrust harder feeling BamBam shake under him knowing he wanted to come. The older reached around to grab ahold of BamBam’s cock letting him mewl under him through his orgasm. White ribbons spewed onto the window making Jackson dangerously close.

He whispered in BamBam’s ear the words that pushed him over his own limit. “I think I like _this_ view better than the skyline.” With a few last thrusts Jackson let a low growl escape his lips. His fluid could be felt in BamBam and when he pulled out it spilled onto the floor. “Luckily there’s room cleaning here…” The younger chuckled to himself.  
Once the boys had caught their breath BamBam spoke. “I know. This view is better than most things huh?” He showed his ass off making Jackson roll his eyes and laugh leading with a light slap on his perky butt. “Shut up.”


End file.
